Ecstasy
by CALZONALOVE
Summary: please review! and dont hate me for the shortness please.sorry.enjoy


WRITER'S NOTE, PLEASE READ! I'm taking a little break from my other story, uninvited visitors, because I have major writers block happening, so this is a little story to get my mind of it. This story it a little bit altered from the real thing like: mark, Derek, and Arizona have been best friends since childhood, but other than that everything's the same. I'm not sure if it's going to be a chapter story if you want it to be just say. Enjoy.

* * *

Miranda ,Mark ,Lexie ,Meredith ,Derek ,Callie ,Arizona ,Christina ,and Owen oddly enough all had two weeks off, they all decided to go to L.A to visit Addison. Well almost everybody.

* * *

"I'm not going!"Bailey snapped

"Bailey, please we know you have two weeks off too and we also know you want to see Addison!"Derek said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Shepherd, if you don't take your little stubby hands off me you're going to pull back a numb!"Bailey said forcefully.

"Ok look Bailey think of it as a vacation" Mark says chiming in.

"It is a vacation, away from the hospital, away from surgery, C'mon please" Arizona says hopefully.

Bailey takes one last look around the half-full cafeteria and then speaks

"Fine, but I don't do swimming" bailey said pointing a mom-like finger at all of them.

* * *

INSTEAD OF FLYING THEY DECIDED TO DRIVE

Mark swerved to the car.

"Mark you can't drive please let me drive" Arizona said from the passenger side.

"Honey you're not the best driver in the land" Callie states with a reassuring smile that it was a joke.

Arizona scoffs" I'm way better than anybody else"

Everyone laughs.

"Ari, you couldn't drive even if your life depended on it" Derek states with a chuckle

"Wait…this coming from a man who has how many speeding tickets?"Arizona puts her index finger on her chin pretending to think.

"Whatever" Derek says with a chuckle

AFTER COUNTLESS POTTY BREAKS,LAUGHTER,AND BICKERING THEY WERE FINALLY THERE.

"Get out of the freaking car" bailey said tuning to mark, who was now on the passenger side

"Why are you so angry Miranda?"Mark says in a sarcastic voice

Bailey scoffs

"Mark let's just get out" lexie says

"Hey everyone I'm so glad you're here!" Addison says excitedly running outside

"Addison your house is amazing" Callie says hugging her best friend

"Well it's okay for now" Addison states looking up at it.

EVERYONE SAYS THERE HELLOS AND HEADS UP TO THERE ROOMS TO UNPACK.

"This is really an amazing room" Arizona says flipping her luggage open to reveal her clothing

"I know isn't it babe" Callie says as she does the same on the opposite side of the bed

"What are we doing first, do you know?" Arizona asks hopefully

"Yeah, were going swimming in the back yard"

"Awesome!"

SWIMMING

Meredith, Derek, Owen, and Christina are all in the pool talking. Bailey, Lexie, Arizona, and Callie are on the side of the pool I lawn chairs. Addison in the kitchen cooking

"You better not kill us with your cooking either!"Mark yells from inside the house

Derek looks up and looks at the door then looks at Arizona and points to the door with a knowing look that only Arizona knows the meaning of .while everyone else sits in confusion Arizona jumps up from her seat and runs over that only to the door and closes the see-through door while mark has his head turn toward, then yells for mark.

"Mark…come on out were playing chicken" Arizona says knowing its marks favorite game

"Oh shit!....I'm on your team!" Mark says running toward the door

WHAM!

"Ohhhhhhhhhh" Everybody says at the exact same time

"Damn what the hell!"Mark yells getting up from the floor, and opens the door

"Where Sorry mark" Arizona and Derek says ducking their heads down trying to fight laughter

"No, see sorry is what you're going to feel… right… now!"Mark says picking up Arizona and swinging her over his left shoulder.

"MARK!" Arizona says seconds before she's dunked in to the pool.

A laugh escapes dereks mouth

"Oh and you fat boy" Mark says looking down at Derek

"Mark she held a gun to me!"Derek says with a chuckle

Arizona scoffs" Hardly, It was "fat boy's" idea!" Arizona says getting out of the pool

Right before mark was about to pounce in the water they heard a familiar voice behind mark.

"Lunch is ready, out of the pool" Addison says in a mothers tone

"Okay Mom" Mark says walking into the warm home.

And the rest follow.


End file.
